1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a gear indicator for a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a gear indicator that is operatively connected to a part of the transmission system of a bicycle to indicate the position of the front or rear gears of a bicycle.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. In particular, bicycle components are constantly becoming lighter and less expensive while maintaining a high level of performance. Moreover, bicycle components are constantly being designed so as to be more ergonomic and user friendly. One particular component of the bicycle that has been extensively redesigned over the past years, are the shifting units of bicycles.
There are many types of shifting units that are currently available on the market. The shifting units range in quality and price. Regardless of the quality and price of the shifting unit, the shifting unit typically will have some sort of gear position indicator. Typically, the gear position indicator is located at the take-up member of the shift operating device that winds up the inner wire of the shift control cable.
One example of an inexpensive gear position indicator is disclosed in German Publication 91 13 406.4. The gear position indicator of this German Publication is mounted in the shift cable between the shift operating device and the derailleur. The gear position indicator has a housing secured to the outer casing of the shift cable and an indicator member frictionally coupled to the inner wire of the shift cable. One problem with this gear position indicator is that the indicator member can become misaligned with the markings on the housing. The gear position indicator must be disassembled to realign the indicator member with the markings on the housing.
Another problem with some prior art gear position indicators is that the gear position indicator is mounted on the shift operating device. Thus, the rider must look towards the handle portion of the handlebars in order to determine the current gear positions. Accordingly, this is very inconvenient for the rider. An example of such a shifting device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,018 to Kawakami. This patent discloses gear position indicators that are operated by a cable that is connected to the take up member. These gear position indicators do not have any adjustment mechanism for compensating for cable elongation or the indicator member becoming misaligned from the markings on the housing.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a gear indicator that can be easily adjusted in the event that the cable becomes elongated or the indicator member becomes misaligned and that overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.